fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Final Strike
Final Strike 'is an action/adventure role-playing game for the Wii U. The game is a Umbrella Game and features many characters as they team up to defeat an evil threat from taking over their universes as a whole. The game will feature many locations, other characters, and more from many series that are included, and a multiplayer mode is available where two players go on their quest as they help each other get through many obstacles. Nintendo Network is also available where a player can team up with someone to play from across the globe. The game is Rated T for Teen, and has a rumored release date for July 2014. A sequel has been confirmed which is a fighting game named Final Strike 2: Revival. Story The End of Space and Time ''The End of Space and Time is the story of the game as a new threat and his new army invade the many universe which reside across the multiverse. New returning villains have also teamed up as well, as new villains have as well joined. The new villain does not know that an elite group have teamed up together at last to stop his evil deeds and save the multiverse from extreme peril and danger. This is. Final Strike. Chapter 1: Where it all happens A dark shadowy figure is shown to be in a hidden tall fortress as he stood up to look at his giant glowing orb. This figure looks inside the orb and sees many universes, and then pictures them as dark kingdoms of his own. He then sends out his army to invade these universes as he will some day call them, his own "propety". The army then do as what there leader said as their new mission has started. The shadow figure then saw many villains such as Bowser, Ganondorf, and more. He then knew that he had to form an alliance with these masterminds of evil. The Orb then zooms in to show a lucious land. '''Mario is then seen roaming around the fair land of the Mushroom Kingdom as he was guarding Princess Peach as usual. A loud explosion was then heard as an army of shadow figures were invading the castle as many Goombas, Koopa Troops, and Hammer Bros. have also join the invasion of the castle. He enters the castle knowing that a dark fate is soon ahead of him. TBA Characters Playable Non-Playable TBA Summoners These characters are summoned, when a trophy of them appears and the player picks them up. Summoners are mainly found on the overworld, but can be used in storage for battle. Villains TBA Locations Bosses Mini-bosses Main Bosses Items Enemies Hats These Hats can be either collected throughout the entire game, or be bought at stores. Trivia *A hidden golden statue of the user Spark01 is located inside of Princess Bubblegum's Castle as the message on the statue says "To our beloved fan". This is a reference to Sprak being such a big Adventure Time fan. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2014 Category:Rated T Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Role-Playing Games Category:Umbrella Games